Friendzoned
by jesica07
Summary: AU sin bendig, korra ha vivido unos años con Asami y Opal, aunque su relación con Asami es de mejores amigas Korra quiere algo mas, sin embargo se ve atrapada en la friendzone, ¿podrá lograr avanzar en la relación con la bella señorita Sato?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE KORRA, NO ME PERTENECEN,PERTENECEN A BRYAN KONIETZKO Y MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO**

 **FRIENDZONE**

Korra había llegado a Ciudad Republica tan solo dos semanas atrás, para continuar sus estudios en la universidad, se hospedaba en un apartamento compartido que Tenzin había conseguido para ella, como un favor hacia sus padres, era un apartamento bastante amplio, pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Asami Sato, la hija del multimillonario empresario Hiroshi Sato, dueño de Industrias Futuro, en el apartamento se hospedaban Korra, Opal y Asami, se llevaban muy bien, la convivencia era realmente agradable.

Korra estudiaba Diseño Gráfico, Opal artes y literatura, mientras que Asami estudiaba ingeniería siguiendo los pasos de su padre, todas pasaban mucho tiempo estudiando, pero los fines de semana hacían cosas muy divertidas, si bien Asami no disfrutaba de que la llamaran "chiquilla rica", si tenía mucho dinero y muchos privilegios, estaba dispuesta a compartir todo con sus compañeras de habitación que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas, así que solían salir a alguna de las cabañas de verano de la familia Sato de vez en cuando.

Su primera salida fue a una cabaña perteneciente a la familia Sato que estaba en las islas de la nación del fuego, estaba junto a la playa, era amplia y lujosa, tenía 2 habitaciones, ya que la cabaña era de Asami en cierta forma, esa noche Korra y Opal durmieron en una habitación dejándole la otra a Asami. Era un fin de semana así que Asami había dado el día libre a sus empleados, habían llegado un viernes por la noche, por lo tanto se habían saltado la cena, estaban demasiado agotadas así que solo se limitaron a dormir una vez acordado como distribuirían las habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Korra, se dirigió al baño tratando de no despertar a Opal; tomo una pequeña toalla y se lavó la cara, una vez lista salió del cuarto de baño, Opal seguía dormida, salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta que Asami también estaba dormida en su habitación, quizá ninguna de las otras dos chicas lo supiera pero Korra es una excelente cocinera, así que como sorpresa para sus amigas les prepararía el desayuno, tomó los ingredientes necesarios y comenzó a preparar un omelette, Opal salió de la habitación aun con los ojos cerrados, guiada por el delicioso aroma de la comida, mientras tanto un muy agradable olor entro a la habitación de Asami, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, para luego tomar su bata levantadora, ponérsela y dirigirse a ver la fuente de aquel olor.

Korra al ver a Opal sorprendida y a una Asami recién levantada solo dijo-el desayuno está listo- mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos

No sabía que supieras cocinar-dijo Opal mientras daba un bocado a su desayuno- y menos tan bien, esta delicioso.

Esto sí que es una linda sorpresa-dijo Asami, para luego sentarse-es muy amable de tu parte.

No es nada, disfruto mucho cocinar para mis amigos-dijo Korra mientras tomaba asiento junto con sus compañeras.

El plan era sencillo, luego del desayuno darían un paseo en la playa, harían uso de las nuevas motos acuáticas de industrias futuro, lo cual resulto muy divertido, la mejor obviamente fue Asami, Opal lo hizo muy bien, pero Korra, esa es otra historia, cayó al agua casi tan rápido como subió a la moto acuática, Opal inmediatamente soltó una carcajada, sin embargo Asami había quedado paralizada, ver a Korra salir del agua, toda empapada, con su vestido de baño la dejo boquiabierta, y es que era simplemente hermosa ,una piel morena, con su muy bien esculpido cuerpo, y esos profundos ojos azules, y el endemoniadamente tierno puchero que tenía mientras miraba a Opal, era simplemente hermosa. Luego de que salieron fueron a la playa a tomar el sol y jugar un poco de voleibol, el día transcurrió tranquilo y entretenido, finalmente sus pequeñas vacaciones acabaron, tenían que volver a ciudad república, pero sabían que este no iba a ser su único viaje.

* * *

Transcurrieron 3 años y muchos viajes más, Korra y Asami se habían vuelto amigas muy cercanas, ya que ahora Opal pasaba mucho tiempo con su novio, Bolin, un chico fuerte, acuerpado, carismático, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, muy agradable y divertido, durante esos tres años la de ojos azules se fue enamorando de Asami, "es tan perfecta" pensaba para ella misma mientras la veía cada mañana, había llegado a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de ella, de su mejor amiga, de aquella chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes, labios pintados de rojo, su blanca y perfecta piel, dueña de un muy bien trabajado cuerpo, inteligente y fuerte.

Asami se graduó antes que las otras dos chicas ya que era mayor que ellas, y a su llegada ella estaba en el último año de su carrera. Korra solía tener lindos detalles con Asami, cuando estaba cansada le daba un masaje, siempre la hacía reír, prepara unos postres y comidas deliciosas, siempre estaba ahí para escucharla, y la apoyo muchísimo un año atrás, cuando estaba realmente deprimida ya que su padre había muerto, desde entonces dirigía industrias futuro. Salía del trabajo y se dirigía hacia su Sato-móvil, cuando se detuvo para leer un mensaje.

 _-Saldremos esta noche, Opal ira con Bolin y él llevara a su hermano, ¿te apuntas?-korra_

Había sido una larga jornada y no había tomado un descanso, hace mucho que no salía, así que tomo su celular y rápidamente escribió:

- _claro, dime en donde y allá estaré._

Casi de inmediato recibió un mensaje de Korra:

- _genial, me alegra mucho que vayas a venir, tú también necesitas descansar "súper-ingeniera", estaremos en un lugar llamado "cuatro elementos", te estaremos esperando._

Asami sonrió al leer el mensaje, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al lugar que la de ojos azules, al llegar pudo ver a Korra, Opal, Bolin, Y otro chico, supuso que era el hermano de Bolin, era un chico alto, de cabello negro como su hermano, con ojos color ámbar, era muy serio, no podía mentir, era atractivo, prosiguió, saludo a todos, y luego entraron. Ya adentro, comenzaron a hablar, Bolin y Opal estaban encerrados en su mundo, mientras los otros tres estaban hablando, Asami se emocionaba hablando de los nuevos proyectos que tenía, Korra hablaba de sus trabajos en la universidad, y Mako les contaba acerca de su trabajo como policía, después de unos tragos, Mako y Asami parecían llevarse muy bien, lo que no agrado a la morena, quien tuvo que soportar verlos coquetear por un rato, llego la hora de marcharse, Korra fue la primera que salió, estaba celosa de cierta manera, observó a lo lejos como Mako y Asami charlaban e intercambiaban números, al llegar a casa, una emocionada Asami se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Korra, ninguna de las dos imagino lo que venía.

 _-Puedes creerlo, voy a tener una cita con Mako, hace mucho no salía con nadie, ¿no te parece atractivo?-preguntaba a Korra con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro_

 _-la verdad no, es decir acaso no viste al "señor inexpresivo", no sé qué demonios le ves-respondió Korra con ira_

 _-Bien, creí que eras mi amiga que me apoyarías, pero eso no importa, dime, ¿qué motivo tienes para odiarlo, apenas lo conoces?- pregunto Asami mientras fruncía el ceño._

 _-También acabas de conocerlo, Asami aceptaste una cita con una persona a la que apenas conoces-decía mientras movía sus manos-Él no es bueno para ti._

 _-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera?, pues no importa, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber quién es bueno para mí-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón._

Korra se levantó y agarro a la pelinegra de la muñeca obligándola a voltear, tomo un respiro profundo, la miro a los ojos y le dijo: _Asami, yo jamás dije eso, lo siento, es solo que_ -"estoy enamorada de ti y me da celos verte con alguien más" pensó, pero no podía decirle eso _-me preocupo por ti._

Asami soltó el agarre y le dijo: _Bien, pues entonces deja de preocuparte por mí se cuidarme sola-_ dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Korra solo se quedó allí estática procesando lo que acaba de suceder, sus malditos celos la habían hecho discutir con Asami, con la persona de la que estaba enamorada, y peor aún, ahora Asami estaba enojada con ella _–"aghh, que estúpida soy, porque me tuve que enamorar de ella"-_ fue a la cocina y tomó un poco de agua, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, bien, quizá no la podría tener como algo más que una amiga pero no quería perder su amistad, tenía que hacer algo para disculparse.

Unos rayos de luz llegaban a su blanca piel, estaba comenzando a despertar, escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, _adelante-_ dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos con la manos, para luego abrirlos por completo y ver a Korra quien le traía un delicioso desayuno, aunque estaba realmente feliz de ver como la morena intentaba hacer la paz, no se la iba a poner tan fácil, así que con un tono frio pregunto: _¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que no necesito que te preocupes por mí_

 _-lo siento, no me gusta pelear contigo, no sé por qué dije lo de anoche, y en verdad lo lamento, se que no necesitas que me preocupe por t, pero quiero hacerlo, eres mi mejor amiga, y en verdad espero que la cita con Mako salga bien, ¿me disculparías?-_ esto último lo dijo haciendo un tierno puchero y ofreciendo el desayuno a la de ojos verdes _._

 _-No puedo decirle que no a esa carita, claro que te disculpo, y no quiero pelear contigo de nuevo-dicho esto la señorita Sato procedió a desayunar._

 _Todo transcurría normal, a la hora del almuerzo estaban reunidas las tres, Opal sabía que habían discutido la noche anterior, pero el alcohol no le permitió quedarse despierta mucho tiempo, decidió romper el silencio, y pregunto-_ ¿esta todo bien?, anoche las oí discutir, pero estaba demasiado cansada y me dormí. Las dos chicas se miraron y luego respondieron.

- _fue solo una pequeña discusión, lamentamos haberte molestado-_ dijo Sato para luego seguir comiendo

- _sí, ahora todo esta arreglado y no hay de qué preocuparse-_ dijo la de ojos azules para responder de forma más concreta a la pregunta de Opal

Llego la noche y Asami estaba lista para su cita con Mako, se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió al lugar acordado, la cocina de kwong's, un par de ojos azules observó a la de callo negro salir por la puerta, estaba muriendo de celos, sin embargo tenia que apoyar a su amiga, estuvo en su habitación durante un buen rato, pensando en como la estaría pasando Asami, y si existía la posibilidad de que alguna vez llegaran a ser mas que solo amigas.


	2. confesiones

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE KORRA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE BRYAN KONIETZKO Y MICHAEL DANTE DI MARTINO

CAPITULO II

Era ya muy tarde y Korra aún no podía dormir, estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ordenar todas sus ideas y sentimientos, cuando de repente el sonido del cerrojo la saco de su mente, era Asami, quien había llegado de su cita con Mako, pensó que lo mejor sería fingir que estaba dormida, no quería saber nada de la cita, ¿y si le gusta? ¿Y si llegaban a ser novios? Muchas eran las preguntas que rondaba la mente de la morena, sin embargo decidió salir de su habitación, fijo sus ojos en los de la de cabello negro, puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y pregunto- _¿cómo ha estado la cita?-_ por dentro la de ojos azules aun guardaba una esperanza de que a Asami no le agradara Mako más que como un amigo.

Después de un suspiro, la de ojos verdes sonrió, y respondió a la pregunta de su amiga- _ha estado fenomenal, el chico es todo un caballero, y ya hemos programado nuestra próxima cita.-_ suspiro de nuevo, dejo su bolso en la pequeña mesa de la sala y se quitó su abrigo.

 _Bueno pues me alegro mucho por ti-la falsa sonrisa que la morena había puesto se desvaneció al instante.-si me disculpas es algo tarde, iré a descansar._ -inmediatamente giro sobre sus talones, se adentró es su habitación y cerró la puerta, nuevamente volvió a su cama, " _como pude ser tan estúpida, no puedo competir con ese chico, ¿Y preguntarle a Asami de su cita?, definitivamente soy masoquista"-_ pensó mientras lentamente caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron a desayunar Opal y Korra, Asami había salido temprano tenía una reunión con industrias Varrick para definir el desarrollo y producción de un nuevo producto. Si bien Opal pasaba ahora mucho tiempo con Bolin, aun notaba que su amiga no estaba bien, y es que ver a la morena con un semblante triste, y un tanto deprimido no era común, al contrario ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y era muy alegre, por lo que la chica de cabello negro preguntó a la de ojos azules.- _Korra ¿Qué sucede? Y no se te ocurra decir que nada porque te conozco._

 _Es solo que…aghhh no tiene importancia en verdad-_ No podía decirle a Opal que estaba celosa de lo bien que Mako y Asami se estaban llevando, no podía decirle que estaba enamorada de Asami.

 _¿Es por Asami? ¿Verdad?-_ levanto su mirada de nuevo hacia Korra, quien solo hizo una cara de sorpresa- _no trates de ocultarlo, sé que te gusta Asami-_ dicho esto dio otro bocado a su plato de cereal.

 _Bueno si…espera, ¿desde hace cuánto sabes que me gusta Asami?-_ dijo con una expresión de sorpresa mientras dejaba de comer.

 _Korra eres muy evidente, no sé cómo Asami no lo ha notado, quiero decir, la forma en que la miras, y la forma en que tu rostro te delata cada vez que estas con ella.-_ se levantó de la mesa para lavar su plato, mientras le daba unos segundos a la morena para responder.

 _Tienes razón, me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero ahora esta con ese tipo, con Mako, y parece que a ella le gusta el, además ella nunca me vera como algo más que como una amiga.-_ Tomo su plato y se dirigió a la cocina, al encontrarse con Opal le pregunto- _¿Qué podría hacer yo?_

 _Bueno, no lo sé, pero no te rindas.-_ dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo, su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta- _lo siento, tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clase.-_ dicho esto cerró la puerta dejando en el apartamento a la morena.

Ese día Korra no tenía clases en la mañana así que se dio un baño, y decidió darle un paseo a Naga, su hermosa y adorada mascota, un regalo de Asami en la primera navidad que pasaron juntas, le puso su correa y se dirigieron un parque que había cerca del apartamento, calmo sus ánimos, y luego de jugar un rato con Naga tenía que volver pues no quería que se le hiciera tarde para su clase. En la universidad se encontró con Opal, quien de nuevo le sugirió que le contara a Asami acerca de sus sentimientos, después de la conversación la morena estaba decidida a confesarle lo que en realidad sentía, así que tan pronto salió de sus clases se dirigió a una pequeña cafetería que tenía los mejores pastelillos de la ciudad, y los cuales eran los favoritos de la señorita Sato.

Llego al apartamento, estaban solas, Korra sabía que Opal no llegaría pronto, durante la conversación le pidió que las dejara solas esa noche, a lo que Opal acepto, pasaría la noche en casa de su novio, en cuanto llego Asami, la de ojos azules se puso nerviosa, pero tuvo que tragarse sus nervios para comenzar a hablar.

 _Hola –_ dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la ingeniera.

 _Hola Korra, ¿cómo has estado?-_ respondió la de ojos verdes mientras se quitaba su abrigo

 _Bien, gracias, mira te traje algo-_ la morena extendió su mano con la pequeña bolsa que contenía el pastelillo.

 _Es muy amble de tu parte, muchas gracias-_ lo tomó y se dispuso a comer su pastelillo.

 _No es nada, emm…Asami, necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo muy importante.-_ dijo mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Asami.

 _Bien, espero que no sea acerca de Mako de nuevo, no quiero discutir contigo.-_ cambio su tono de voz a uno muy serio.

 _Aún sigo pensando que no es bueno para ti, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar.-_ Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que el momento se acercaba.

 _Esta bien, adelante.-_ nuevamente sonrió ya más calmada.

 _Veras, desde hace mucho tiempo que somos amigas y la verdad es que… mmm-_ estaba completamente nerviosa, se rascaba la nuca, y empezaba a tartamudear, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo _\- Asami Sato me he enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, de la forma en que haces gestos en el espejo cada mañana cuando te maquillas, de tu voz cuando cantas en la ducha, de la forma en la que te concentras cuando estás trabajando, de todo lo que tú haces, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Sato._

La cara de sorpresa de Asami no se hizo esperar, unos segundos de silencio y poco a poco la de piel nívea empezó a articular palabras.

 _Korra yo, no siento lo mismo por ti-_ algo dentro de ella sabía que mentía, también le gustaba korra, pero en ese momento estaba confundida así que siguió hablando _-además estoy con Mako, y no creo que sea una buena idea, lo siento.-_ rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, y se fue directo a su habitación.

Korra estaba paralizada, su mente aún estaba procesando todo lo sucedido, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose la saco de su trance, puso sus manos en su cabeza y maldijo el momento en el que había confesado todo, "¿cómo pudo pasar esto?, ahora nada será igual, ahora también la he perdido como amiga" unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla mientras en su mente se repetía cada palabra de lo que Asami le había dicho.

Al día siguiente no se vieron las caras, era todo muy extraño entre ellas dos. Ya en la universidad Opal hablo con Korra, la morena estaba triste, estaba apagada, no reflejaba la alegría que generalmente la acompañaba.

 _Veo que no ha funcionado, Korra yo lo siento, no pensé que esto pasaría-_ dijo Opal mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

 _No es tu culpa.-_ respondió sin levantar la vista del suelo.

 _Anímate, sé que podrán arreglarlo,-_ dijo mientras trataba de animar a su amiga.

 _Eso espero, tengo que ir a clase, nos veremos luego.-_ dicho esto tomó su mochila y se dirigió al salón de clase.

Por otro lado una muy confundida Asami no podía concentrarse en su oficina, lo que pasó la noche anterior también la había afectado, en el fondo también estaba enamorada de Korra, una chica tierna divertida, amable, buena en todos los sentidos, pero que estoy pensando, estoy con Mako, estaba realmente perdida, no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Paso un mes y poco a poco todo fue mejorando, aunque seguían muy alejadas, Korra era muy atlética, así que se había unido al equipo de Tae Kwon Do de la universidad, era realmente buena. Por su parte Asami había hecho oficial su relación con Mako, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con él, obviamente a la morena la noticia no le sentó bien, Opal al verla así decidió invitarle a una fiesta, tal vez así se animaría. Era viernes por la noche, Asami como siempre salió en una cita con el chico de ojos dorados. Opal y Korra esperaban a Bolin para ir a la fiesta, cuando llegaron comenzaron a beber, la fiesta era agradable. Korra estaba sentada mientras Opal y Bolin disfrutaban de la música, de repente una chica de ojos verdes, alta, de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza, y con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho se acercó.

 _Puedo sentarme-_ dijo aquella mujer

 _Claro, no hay problema-_ la miro un instante y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

 _Me llamo Kuvira mucho gusto.-_ dijo mientras extendía su mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la de ojos azules.

 _Korra.-_ respondió al saludo, y la miro de nuevo, en realidad era bonita, quizá podría intentar algo con ella después de todo lo que paso con Asami.- _un placer conocerte._

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

:D


End file.
